Fantastic Babies
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: 1 year after the wedding Reed Richards and Sue Richards are finally expecting. It is all over the news. How will they handle everything? How will Reed handle a pregnant Sue? One Shot


****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One Shot<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

1 year after the wedding Reed Richards and Sue Richards are finally expecting. It is all over the news. How will they handle everything? How will Reed handle a pregnant Sue?

* * *

><p><strong>Fantastic Babies<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alicia I think I am pregnant", Sue says to her friend<p>

"Well you will need to get a pregnancy test. Let's go", Alicia says holding out her hand

Sue takes it and they quickly go to the chemist and buy 3 pregnancy tests. Then head back home Reed, Johnny and Ben were out. So they were lucky. Sue pees on all free then she has to wait.

"It is only three minutes", Alicia tells her friend

"I know. But I am nervous. What if I am pregnant?" Sue asks

"Then you talk to Reed. It is both your decisions to make", Alicia says calming her friend, "Three minutes is up"

Sue takes a deep breath and turns them all over and they all come back positive.

"I'm definably pregnant", Sue says

"Now you need to talk to Reed", Alicia says

That's when the boys come home and Sue pulls Reed aside and to their room.

"What's wrong?" Reed asks

"I'm pregnant", Sue says with a small smile

"You are sure?" Reed asks shocked

"Yes I am definably know. I just need to find a doctor now", Sue replies

Reed picks her up and spins her around and kisses her passionately.

"I will look after you the entire time of the pregnancy", Reed promises

"I expect you to be. Now let's tell Ben and Johnny", Sue says taking his hand

They go out together and tell the boys. They were really happy for them. They got an appointment with a doctor in a week so they had to wait. Sue was starting to have morning sickness. Reed held her hair. Sue smiles she sure did have a devoted husband. The week passes and they see the doctor.

"Let me do the ultrasound", the doctor says he rubs the stick all over her stomach

Reed was holding Sue's hand as they wait.

"You are pregnant. Here is your baby", the doctor says pointing at the screen

Sue has tears in her eyes.

"Wait a minute", the doctor says with a frown

"What's wrong?" Sue asks fearfully

"You are having twins", the doctor says smiling, "Congratulations"

Two babies they were so happy and smiled they couldn't wait to tell the others.

"How far along is she?" Reed asks

"14 weeks", the doctor says

"How did I miss that?" Sue asks to herself

"It is common when you are stressed and considering what you do it is understandable", the doctor says

They left the office with smiles on their faces. The press found out the next day Sue was pregnant and it was a media circus.

As the weeks past Sue had heaps of mood swings she was crying over the baby being all over the news then she was mad that they put their private life on worldwide TV. Reed was with her the whole time even when she was having mood swings. Johnny and Ben had made themselves scarce. Alicia stayed with them helping Sue out when they put her on bed rest that made her more angry.

They kept all of their doctors appointments and decided that they will keep the sex of the babies a secret till they were born.

"Reed wake up!" Sue calls loudly

"Are you?" Reed asks

"Yes. We need to get to the hospital", Sue replies

Reed helps her get dressed while shouting for Ben, Alicia and Johnny. Soon they were all in the car driving fast to the hospital. When they got there Sue and Reed were taken to a private room their doctor arrived quickly and checked how far along Sue was.

"You're at 4 centimetres dilated. We still have a way to go", the doctor says

10 hours later it was time to push.

"Reed you are never getting me pregnant again!" screams Sues

"Push Mrs Richards", the doctor says

"You are never having sex again!" Sue screams as she pushes

Reed was pale at her threats and the fact he was about to become a father. That's when they here the baby crying.

"It's a girl. Mr Richards do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asks

"Yes I will", Reed says getting up and cutting his daughters cord.

"I need to push again", Sue says panting

The doctor hands the baby girl to the nurse to get cleaned up and started to deliver the other baby. 5 minutes later they hear another baby crying.

"It's a boy. Do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asks smiling  
>Reed cuts the boys cord and the nurse cleans him up.<p>

"Both born on October 12th 2009", the doctor says writing it down

Another nurse cleans Sue up.

"I love you", Reed says kissing her forehead

"I love you too", Sue says

"Do you want to hold your babies?" the nurse asks

"Yes please", Reed says

Reed was handed the girl and Sue the boy.

"I will go and get your friends for you if you like?" the nurse asks

"Yes please", Reed replies

The nurse leaves. Leaving the new family alone.

"They are so perfect", Reed says kissing her daughters forehead

"Yes they are. And they are all ours", Sue says looking at her son

That's when Ben, Alicia and Johnny come into the room.

"What did you have?" Johnny asks

"A girl and a boy", Sue replies

"They are cute. Are you alright Suzy?" Ben asks

"I am a little sore but that is normal", Sue replies

"What are you going to name them?" Alicia asks

"For the girl Kayla Susanna Richards", Reed says

Kayla had black hair.

"And for the boy Charlie Kyle Richards", Sue says

Charlie had blonde hair.

"Would you like to hold them?" Sue asks

"Yes", Johnny says

"Yes", Alicia says sitting down

Reed hands Kayla to Alicia and Sue hands Charlie to Johnny.

"I am going to teach you how to annoy your sister", Johnny says to Charlie

"No you won't", Sue says glaring at Johnny

"Fine. But I will still teach him a few of my tricks", Johnny says smiling

"You won't if you know what is good for you", Sue replies

"Fine take all the fun away", Johnny says with a pout

Sue smiles when she has her babies in her arms again Reed looking over them. They were finally a family. And that was all she had ever wanted.

The press named them that Fantastic Babies…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
